ozfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ugajin
=2009= Hi Welcome to Oz Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Eric Shanower page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 20:13, 3 April 2009 Canon? Ugajin, I've been wanting to thank you for your contributions to the Oz Wiki over the past several months. I've been here a long time, working slowly but surely through the books, and you've brought a lot of activity lately (there have been month-long stretches in the past when I've been the only contributor). I especially appreciate your entries on L. Frank Baum's history and background, since I'm not well versed in that information. I'd like to mention, though, that I think this wiki should not lose its focus on the "Famous Forty" and related books. Or as Stephen Teller puts it, the canon and deutreo-canon (as described in The Other Oz). I especially think we should avoid creating articles for non-canon (or apocryphal) people and places like Ozroar and the Obsidian City. First because there are too many canon articles that are still needed; but also because the fine line between orthodox and heretical apocrypha is too subjective. I'm not closed-minded on the subject and I know you've put a lot of work into articles on "modern Oz books", so I'd like to discuss it further with you either here or at the Oz Wiki: Current events page. Thanks! Phil 15:57, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Reply Yes, I know that you have a much stronger focus on the Famous Forty than I do. In my view, many of the most interesting things happening in the Oz literature are happening outside the "canon" — Edward Einhorn (Paradox in Oz) and Paul Dana (The Lost Boy of Oz) have written books that are better than many of those of Thompson or Neill. They're not "canon"...so what? After all, the Ozwiki proclaims itself for "all things Oz." I grant your point that there's plenty to do, though. Lately I've been checking the list of "wanted pages" in the Special Pages section, and working on some near the top of the list. Ugajin 18:05, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :My primary concern about non-canon information, interesting or not, is where to draw the line. Different people have different ideas and expectations of what "Oz" means. For example, I have no interest in A Barnstormer in Oz. Some people may think Dave Hardenbrook's books are Orthodox and others may consider them Heretical. Should Dan get a wiki entry stating he's Ozma's boyfriend? :Since the copyrights have expired on many of the Oz books, anyone can write anything Oz-related and publish it or, easier yet, upload it to the internet. How does one decide what's worthy of inclusion and what's not? (By the way, I'm not disparaging of Oz "fan-fiction". I've written some myself that I'm quite proud of. But I don't include it here on the Oz Wiki.) :Also, I don't mind apocryphal information being included in the wiki as background information. I just don't think non-canon people and places should get their own entries. Phil 21:14, 1 June 2009 (UTC) =2011= Thanks and hello! Hello, Ugajin! I'm the author of Time Travelers of Oz and Lost Boy of Oz, and I just today discovered your comments about my writing. What a happy surprise! You can't begin to imagine how much I appreciate what you've said -- not only because you seem to like the stories but also because you gave them such a thoughtful and serious reading. That kind of open-minded and open-hearted response is exactly what I hoped for. Beyond that, it's a treat to know that someone actually HAS read them, beyond a small (but well-loved) handful of friends and relations. Quite honestly, I didn't know whether they'd any unknown (to me) readers at all. Please accept my humble thanks, along with my congratulations for the extraordinary job you've done on this amazing Wiki. I'm in awe! 22:25, April 5, 2011 =2012= Impressed I notice you've made the most edits to this wiki, and all in 2009 too, then you kinda disappeared. Hoping you're still around, I'm not sure about the activeness of this wiki's SysOps, you're the kind of dedicated person I could see adopting it. +y@talk 19:14, February 10, 2012 (UTC)